fillmorefandomcom-20200222-history
Ingrid Third
Ingrid Third is a student at X Middle School and a member of the Safety Patrol. Ingrid is in the seventh grade and is partnered with Fillmore in the Safety Patrol. She was recruited by Fillmore shortly after he cleared her name for a crime for which she was framed. The two have since become best friends. Like Fillmore, she is also a former delinquent. Prior to X Before her transfer to X Middle School, Ingrid attended an unnamed school where she was involved in an incident involving a stink bomb and a piñata. This incident, and a number of others, caused her to be sent to a reform school for a year in Nepal. Ingrid arrived as a new student at X Middle School shortly after Fillmore's previous partner, Wayne Liggett, moved to Tennessee. Entry into the Safety Patrol Ingrid felt cold toward X probably because of past experiences. On her first day when she was introduced to the other students, they were allowed to throw polystyrene balls at her. A practice was implemented by Principal Folsom to "get rid of hostility for the new kid" right up front and get it out of their systems in theory. Ingrid's response was saying, "This school stinks!". Shortly after, a stink bomb was set off and Parnassus accused Ingrid as being the culprit. Even though Ingrid admitted to the crime, Fillmore found evidence from an ATM camera proving she could not have committed it. When Fillmore questioned her about it, she claimed only to have admitted to it so she could get expelled from the school. Fillmore convinced Ingrid it was wrong for the real criminals to get away with a crime, and she joined forces with him to find the true culprits. Since then Ingrid saw Fillmore as a true friend.. They discovered the true culprit behind the stink bomb was Parnassus. The motive was that he became paranoid Ingrid would steal his place has the smartest kid in school, which threatened his academic supremacy. However Parnassus' sidekick took the fall for him. Fillmore asked Ingrid to join the Safety Patrol as his partner shortly after and she accepted. Life at X Shortly after joining the Safety Patrol, Ingrid made friends with the rest of the team. She hung out with them after school and even asked them for advice. Ingrid has faced a few moral dilemmas, such as when she almost allowed a suspect to escape out of sympathy with the SATTY-9 testsTest Of The Tested. On her first undercover case she became closely involved with the Red RobinsRed Robins Don't Fly, a Girls Scout-like troop of girls who sabotaged other groups by stealing or ruining their products and hangouts but never got charged due to lack of evidence. At the time Ingrid was still considered a new student and often got rejected or secluded by others due to the fact she was still too new and different. She grew close to the girls, especially Malika, who shared many interests with Ingrid. Ingrid's loyalty was put to the test, torn between the Red Robins and the Safety Patrol, and a was placing a strain on her relationship with Fillmore. Fortunately, Ingrid's will proved stronger than what everyone feared and she brought the Red Robins to justice. Ingrid has also helped Fillmore on cases where he had problems as well. This is seen when she gave Fillmore a book on grieving after his goldfish died. Skills and Abilities Ingrid has a photographic memory, meaning she can memorize things simply by looking at them. She is believed to be the smartest kid in school. These traits make her a great ally for the safety patrol. She also has experience with forensics, which she learned from Tehama. It is noted before she arrived at X that she did Little League for two years. Ingrid is also shown to have gymnastic abilities but it is unknown exactly how skilled she is. She was given a scooter by the Safety Patrol for her birthday which is great for chasing criminals. She also owns a robot which is WiFi enabled, allowing her to follow potential suspects when they cannot be caught. Ingrid has been known at least twiceIngrid Third, Public Enemy No. 1 to be able to pick a lock with a credit card, which was a talent from her delinquent past. Relationships Family Ingrid has one sister named Ariella, and a father who worked for the university. She seems particularly close to her family, especially her sister whom she takes pictures of interesting mailboxes forNappers Never Sleep. Fillmore Fillmore is Ingrid's partner and best friend. The two have grown extremely close and understand each other better than anyone. During cases she has shown worries and concern such as when he hesitated from the Mini-Golf TournamentThe Nineteenth Hole is a Shallow Grave, and when his former partner in crime Sonny Lombard showed upA Forgotten Yesterday. However the two always get past any problems and their bond becomes tighter. They have complete trust in each other. Trivia *Ingrid makes a cameo appearance in ''American Dragon: Jake Long ''during a Halloween party. American Dragon: Jake Long Notes *She is voiced by Tara Strong. *In the canceled episode for the third season, Ingrid would reveal that though everyone thinks she is brilliant on her own, she thinks she is much better with Fillmore by her side. *Her mother is never mentioned and it is often assumed by fans that her mother died before the series. This could be a reason to explain Ingrid's delinquency at a younger age. References Category:Characters Category:Safety Patrol Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Suspects Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Students Category:Siblings